The treatment of uterine pain during menses (dysmenorrhea), a disorder that seriously afflicts 5 million women in the U.S., with prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors (PSIs), has not been optimal because of significant systemic side effects. Using a rabbit model, we have developed a novel vaginal drug delivery system that takes advantage of the unique vaginal-to-uterine circulation to achieve therapeutic concentrations of PSIs in the uterine musculature without high concentrations in the systemic circulation. This patented delivery system consists of a drug reservoir/carrier assembly that can be incorporated into a series of unique, tampon-containing platforms or a vaginal ring and is designed to carry the PSI through the vaginal mucosa into uterine circulation during menstruation. This innovative approach will provide effective relief during menses to women who still experience disabling dysmenorrhea, miss work, or are hampered in their daily activities, as well as absorb the menses. In addition, this drug delivery platform can be modified for delivery of other compounds to treat preterm labor and endometriosis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE